First Date, Last Chance
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: Anubias finally gets up the nerve to ask Sellon on a date, but things don't quite work out how he wanted. Will he be able to make up for it in time, or will he lose Sellon - possibly forever?  Read to find out!  T for paranoia's sake.  AnubiasXSellonXShun


**Rin: **So, I've been thinking for a while about writing an AnubiasXSellon story...

**Anubias: **Only ever since you read _Broken Love Triangle_ by ShunKazami's-Girl.

**Rin: **Shut up, Anubi-kun.

**Anubias: **QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

**Rin: **Anyway, so I decided to write one finally!

**Anubias (sarcastically): **Great...

**Rin: **And Anubi-kun here is going to do the disclaimer!

**Anubias: **Why should I?

**Rin: ***takes out chibi-Anubias doll* *creepy voice* I'll use my magical voodoo powers on you through this doll if you don't...

**Anubias: ***shudders* Okay, okay! Obsessive-Fan Number 1 doesn't own anything.

**Rin: **I wish. Believe me. Again, we all know what would happen if I did.

**Spectra: **I never would've left.

**Rin: **Wait, when did you get here? Aw, who cares. Onto chapter 1!

* * *

Anubias paced Bakugan Interspace - more specifically, the small cafe area - slowly. He was unusually anxious and kept wiping his palms against his pant leg. He was dressed somewhat normally for a change, in blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black short-sleeved T-shirt. Something was jammed in his front pocket, something bulky enough to be almost bulging out. It was rectangular shaped and large enough to fill his pocket. Behind him, on one of the small tables, were several items: two glasses (filled with cheap wine-looking juice) that had tiny straws out of the tops, a vase filled about halfway with water, a single rose inside it, and two or three roses laying on the table. Nervously, Anubias wiped his palms against his jean leg again. He was terrified something was going to go wrong with this. He glanced at the black-and-purple watch on his wrist, which read 11:45 a.m. _Where is she?_ he wondered. _She said eleven-thirty. She said eleven-thirty! Why isn't she here yet?_ He had approached Sellon just the other day about this...

* * *

_"Hey, Sellon." Anubias walked up behind the Ventus brawler._

_Sellon sighed. She didn't have time for this; she had a brawl coming up soon. "What is it, Anubias?" she said in an irritated tone to reflect her annoyed mood. She was already upset - Chris and Soon had been hanging out with the members of Team Anubias lately for some reason, and it irritated the heck out of Sellon that Anubias had the nerve to approach her after they'd both found out (at the same time) that their team members were dating members of the other team._

_"Look..." Anubias stopped in front of her. Hands in his pockets, he stared forward at the arena. "I know, you're the graceful one and all..." He looked over his shoulder at her. "But be careful, okay? Dan isn't a battler to be taken lightly."_

_Sellon stiffened in anger. "I know that! Unlike you, Anubias, I actually listen when Master Mag Mel speaks about Dan Kuso! I know exactly what measures to take!"_

_Anubias rolled his eyes dramatically. "Sure," he said real slow, making it sound more like "shu-re". "So anyway, to the point...well..." He glanced ahead again, a slight blush coloring his face. "You know...since Robin and Soon have been dating...and Jack and Chris...well...I was wondering if...well, since according to Robin and Jack they have a date with your girls tomorrow over lunch...and since Ben's going to be stuck at home for the day...doyouwanttogotolunchwithme?" The last part was spoken extremely fast and quiet, more mumbling than anything else. His face went redder than before, but he took a deep breath and slowed down to repeat himself. "Do you want to go to lunch with me? Since they'll all be busy and everything...I figured we could meet up, try to work out some of the finer details of Master Mag Mel's plans that we have to act on."_

_Sellon was shocked. She and Anubias altogether hated each other normally. But he was asking her to lunch? "I...I have plans," she said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her lie. She didn't know why she felt so...girlish, almost, all of a sudden. It wasn't a date. It was simply a strategic meeting. So why did she feel so reluctant to say no?_

_"Oh?" Anubias turned around to face her fully. His grin was almost predatory. "Like what, Sellon?" He took a step toward her, continuing to after each sentence. "Like hunting down Shun to get him to work for Master Mag Mel? Like trying to battle the Brawlers? Or maybe like sitting alone in a room 'cause you're all alone and have nothing to do?" Sellon tried to step back, but her legs wouldn't move. Anubias continued to get closer until he was right close in front of her. "Face it, Sellon," he said, reaching up and tracing her face, "you don't really believe that you "have plans", do you? No, I didn't think so. You just don't want to admit..." He tilted her chin up so that his golden eyes stared straight into her blue ones. "...that you'd be sitting alone pathetically."_

_Furious at his last words, Sellon slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "No!" she practically screamed. "I would not be, for your information, Anubias! I have plenty to keep me busy! Like monitoring my enemies for one thing!"_

_Anubias rubbed his cheek, where a red hand mark was starting to already form. He couldn't resist a grin. "Sure," he said in the same slow way as before. "But who wants to be doing that? Look, Robin told me that his and Jack's "double date" starts at eleven o'clock sharp. So I'll see you in the cafe at eleven-thirty, all right?" He grinned infuriatingly at her and left her to her thoughts before the brawl._

* * *

_Okay, maybe she didn't necessarily agree to come..._ Anubias glanced around nervously again. He was amazed, but relieved and proud, that he'd managed to handle asking her out so well. It'd been on his mind for weeks now, and he was relieved to have finally done it. He just hoped now that she'd show. If she didn't, it would be a total waste of time, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to focus on battling Dan Kuso until something happened between him and Sellon. And if he couldn't focus on battling Dan, then Master Mag Mel would get involved, and that was way more hassle than he wanted to deal with. Footsteps broke him away from his thoughts. He turned, about to start snapping at whoever it was, but froze when he saw.

Sellon was standing there. For the first time, she was dressed normally, too, but it sure as heck didn't look plain old "normal" to Anubias. She was wearing a pale blue shirt with sleeves that went halfway past her elbows before widening to fall further gently when her arms were still. Her blue jeans looked brand new, the color still as bright as it would be in a store, and they fit nicely along her legs. She wore sandals, since the spring weather was so warm, and as always, her black-and-green Bakumeter on her wrist. Anubias managed not to stare, only to smirk and wave his hand dismissively. "Pretty dressy for a strategic meeting," he said.

"You should talk," Sellon replied, looking him over. She had to admit (to herself), Anubias looked pretty nice. The black T-shirt showed off his well-toned muscles..._Oh, stop that! It's a strategic meeting, not a date!_ she thought for about the twelve-thousandth time since yesterday. She didn't know what had come over her.

Anubias shrugged. "What, distracted?" he said with another one of his predatory grins. Sellon raised her eyebrows at him, looking specifically at the spot on his face where she'd slapped him. "All right, I get it!" Anubias said, holding up his hands innocently and trying not to wince at his failure. "Down to business." He sat down at the table, indicating with his hand for Sellon to take the other seat.

"You certainly went all-out about this lunch meeting, didn't you?" Sellon said, sitting and eying the vase and roses. Still, she couldn't help appreciating it.

"Well, if it's going to be over lunch, we might as well have something to eat," Anubias said with a shrug. He dropped his voice so the crowds of friends nearby wouldn't hear. "After all, even if we aren't "real" in the right sense of the word, we still need energy boosts every now and then."

"All too true," Sellon had to admit as she took a sip of the juice. "What are we going to do about getting Dan Kuso to brawl more so Master Mag Mel can gather his energy? After all, he's starting to catch on that he can't battle safely in Interspace."

Anubias shrugged, hiding his disappointment that she'd turned matters to business so fast. "Here's what my experience against him says," he said, leaning forward across the table. "Insult Dan in any way - his friends, his skill, his reputation, whatever - insult him, and he won't forget it. He definitely won't forgive it until he beats the person who caused the offense. So if we offend him somehow, that'll get him going crazy. He'll agree to brawl anyone who insults him or what he cares about. All we have to do is get others to keep on doing that somehow. It can't always be members of our team, otherwise he'll get suspicious."

Sellon nodded, still sipping her juice. "So all we have to do is start the chain reaction. Once people see that two of the top brawlers can insult the "Great Dan Kuso", they'll start to understand that they can as well. Once that happens..."

"...Dan will be taking challenges all over the place," Anubias finished for her. "My thoughts exactly."

"You certainly don't seem like you really need this strategic meeting much," Sellon commented. "You seem to already have most of this figured out without me."

"Hate to leave you out, though," Anubias said mockingly, drinking some of his own juice. "After all, you are the "graceful" one. And haven't you said we should have a bit of beauty in all of our plans?" Sellon felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Anubias resisted the urge to say, _See, I do pay attention when you talk,_ and instead only smirked. "So we've got our plan set?"

"I believe we do indeed." Sellon sipped at her juice before setting it down on the table. She stood, pushing her chair back. "Well, I really must be going-"

"No you don't." Anubias looked at her. The look in his eyes startled Sellon. It held knowledge of what she was doing, but not a hint of mockingness. Only...it almost seemed like sorrow. "You don't have any plans, and you know it, Sellon. Look, all I'm telling you is stay here long enough to get some food. If we're going to start on this plan tomorrow, we're both going to need our strength. Just...just trust me on this and do it. All right?"

Sellon nodded, a bit faintly. "Yes...yes, all right," she said, sitting back down. Anubias smiled, almost caringly, at her and ordered them both a meal.

After they'd both finished eating, Anubias leaned back on his chair and kicked his feet up on the table, careful not to hit the roses or the vase. "Oh, Sellon?" he said in a superior tone. "One more thing."

Sellon, who was in an unusually good mood right now, said, "Yes?"

"Quit screwing around with Shun, okay? We don't need him if we can keep Dan battling. So really, there's no need for you to keep on haunting him like his shadow or something. The last thing we need Dan to find out is that you're egging on his best friend, so try to keep away from him for a while, all right?"

Sellon's face flushed a deep red. "I don't see any reason to listen to _you_ when my orders come from Master Mag Mel! I haven't heard anything from _him_ about stopping, and I won't until he orders me to!"

"For heaven's sake, Sellon, you're going to nag him into shooting out a stalker complaint and getting a restraining order on you! It's best if you just drop the idea of ever possibly getting his help now, while it's still easy!"

"Still _easy_?" Sellon practically screamed. "Let you understand this, Anubias. It will _never_ be "easy"! Never! G*d, I don't know what it is you insufferable Gundalians don't understand! All you care about is yourself, isn't it? _Isn't it?_ He's closer than ever to believing in me rather than Dan! If I stop now, we will lose our potential greatest asset! We will lose our biggest advantage over Dan and the Battle Brawlers! Don't you understand that? Don't you care at all that losing Shun means losing everything?"

"Everything? Give me a break! What do we have from him, huh? Nothing! How can we lose "everything" when we have absolutely nothing useful from him? Honestly, I might as well just kill the guy and spare us an opponent."

"Don't you dare!" Sellon slapped him again as hard as she could. Then she stormed off, almost radiating anger.

"Sellon!" Anubias reached out after her.

"Don't you dare speak to me right now, Anubias!" Sellon left in a rage.

Anubias's hand slowly dropped to his side. He stared in the direction Sellon had gone for a long time. "Well, _that_ went well," he muttered sarcastically after a while. Then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and left, picking up a rose and throwing it in the trash on his way out.

* * *

**Rin:** Well...it could've gone worse!

**Anubias:** How? Name one way it could've gone worse!

**Rin:** Spechan could've come in. But that would be better...but not so much if he showed up in the middle of that little spat.

**Anubias:** *shudder at the thought of Spectra seeing that scene*

**Rin:** See. I told you. And speaking of Spechan, looks like he disappeared again...Anyway, while Anubi-kun over here has nightmares (or daymares or whatever they're called), please review! Thanks!


End file.
